My New Addiction
by truextx
Summary: Just a short one-shot set during Catching Fire. When Katniss says some hurtful things to a stressed out Effie who comes to the rescue? quite a bit of swearing so if that's not your thing don't read. simple * - *


_This story is set during Catching Fire. When Katniss says some hurtful things to a tearful Effie who comes to the rescue? Short one-shot EffiexHaymitch_

* * *

These fucking games. My fucking drinking. This fucking hangover. I wish it would all go away. No matter how much I drink I can never seem to forget. Ever since my involvement in the games my life has been a nightmare. I almost wish I had died back in that arena. It sure is a better fate then the one I'm stuck with now. I wish there was some way to forget everything without the pain of drinking and getting hung-over.

The bright light shines through the train windows into my eyes causing another shot of pain through my head which brings me back to this wonderful conversation. Effie and Peeta are raving on cheerfully without a care in the world. Well how fucking dandy it must be to be them. Sometimes Effie just annoys the crap out of me; with her Capitol make-up and her Capitol fashion and her Capitol accent. It really is despicable. No wonder she's still single.

I start picking at my muffin and bring out my sleeping knife to stab it with when the train suddenly stops and sends it flying into the wall. Lucky Effie didn't see that or she would've gone off her face at me. Luckily she was too busy stressing over why the train had stopped. Why is she always so fucking uptight. Settle down darling, I'm sure you can get back to your precious Capitol in no time. Loosen your corset.

Effie keeps raging on and on for another half hour. I'm surprised she can rant for so fucking long. I think I need another drink. Finally somebody snaps and I am so glad it isn't me this time. I don't think the poor thing could handle me having a go at her again. No matter how strong and independent she tries to make herself seem everybody knows she's just a ticking time bomb of emotion.

It's Katniss who rages this time. She stands up and slams her hands on the table and looks Effie right in the eyes. "No one cares!" she snaps. This can't be good. I can already see tiny little tears welling up in Effie's eyes. Well good work sweetheart. I know she was annoying but you could've nicely told her to calm down. Now look what we have to deal with. I can't help but stare at Katniss accusingly. Even though I probably would've yelled at her in a couple seconds if Katniss hadn't. "Well no one does!" she screams again then quickly runs out of the dining car. Of course as if on cue Peeta soon follows. This leaves Cinna, Portia and I sitting awkwardly at the table, daring each other to be the one to comfort the broken Effie Trinket.

I look back at Effie to see her head in her hands and her whole body wracking with her sobs. I actually feel sorry for her for once. I know she only means well. I look back at Cinna and Portia who both happen to be starring at their bowls of cereal with much interest. Ugh still need that drink. I sigh and get up to put a hand on her shoulder or whatever the fuck you do when you comfort someone when she suddenly darts out of the room. I sigh again and quickly chase after her.

I run down the hall and catch her before she even gets to her room. It must be hard to run in those 50 inch heels. I know she won't want anyone to see her cry anymore because it's bad manners or some crap so I grab her shoulders and quickly pull her into the closest room. As soon as I shut the door she runs into my arms and just cries into my shirt for a good 5 minutes. Great, I just bought this shirt. I pat her wig awkwardly for a while before I eventually give in and hug her back tightly. I must admit it feels sorta good to hold her fragile body in my arms.

"Shh darling it's alright just let it out. Katniss didn't mean it. She's just stressed out and all." I try to hush her sobs and it seems to work to some extent. Now she's just silently crying. She lifts her head and I give my all not to jump back in fright. Effie's makeup has run and she's left looking like a bloody clown or something. I look in the cupboards in the room and find a towel. I come back and gently clean her face until there is no makeup left. Shit without all that weird makeup Effie sure is gorgeous.

Effie gives me a tiny smile and I can tell she's grateful it was me who came to help her. "Katniss was right though. I know none of you care. I just wish everyone would know that what I do I do out of love." Effie admits and I can see she is on the verge of tears again. It's weird that I can't stand seeing her this way. It isn't normal. Effie is supposed to power through anything.

"No! No! It's not like that. We do know." I pull her into another hug just to feel her tiny body in my arms again.

"Haymitch I think you're a tad drunk." She laughs even though her face still shows so much pain.

"Oh sweetheart, I wish." I start to laugh with her and before we know it we're both laughing like freaking loons. I guess this whole situation is getting to us. We're all so stressed over the victory tour we have to let it all out somehow. I guess laughing is the better solution rather than crying. And I think Effie has finally stopped crying.

Soon her trilling laughter dies down and she flashes a genuine smile at me. "Well thank you, Haymitch. It means a lot that you thought to comfort me, even if you only did it because no one else wanted to. " What Effie did next startled me a bit. She creeps up to me on her tip-toes and kisses me on the cheek. I'm frozen from shock for a brief moment before I remember who I'm dealing with.

"Yeah well don't expect it to happen again." I reply gruffly with a scowl on my face but when I see a glimmer of hurt in her eyes I flash a bright smile and that seems to calm her down.

"Fine. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go reapply the make-up you so rudely wiped off." She says standing up straight with her head high. And I know the Effie we all know and love is back.

"Oh yeah, of course sweetheart wouldn't want to miss seeing you with that ugly mask on now would we?" I say get out as she reaches the door. She huffs and stomps her foot and turns around to scream at me about my manners no doubt but before she can utter a word I lean in and press my lips against her soft, plump ones. She seems surprised for a second and I think she's going to push me away but instead she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses back with just as much force. We stay this way for a before we are rudely interrupted by a clearing of a throat. I look up to see a shocked Katniss and a knowing Peeta starring at us. We quickly break apart and I look anywhere but at the two and Effie starts to smooth non-existent creases in her dress.

"Did we just interrupt something?" Peeta says with a smirk on his face.

"Well no shit you did you son of a bitch." I yell at Peeta and slam the door in his face because he's just looking at me with this know-all smirk and it's annoying the hell out of me.

I can hear Peeta through the door "Ok. You two kids have fun." I then hear Katniss and him giggling and running down the hall. Obviously going to go tell Cinna and Portia all about the weird occurrence they just witnessed.

I turn back to Effie to find her looking at the ground obviously ashamed with her actions. She finally raises her head but still won't look at me. "Well..." She starts to apologize but I just cut her off with my lips again.

"You're beautiful the way you are. You don't need that weird make-up." I tell her whole-heartedly. And I can see unshed tears in her eyes again. Only this time they are tears of joy. And just like that she's back in my arms again.

I think I just found my new addiction.


End file.
